The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting device described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-158011 includes a resin package, which includes a lead and a resin portion, a reflection layer disposed on the inner walls of a recess of the resin package, and a light emitting element disposed at the bottom of the recess.